


Brave

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Mischievous Harry, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Rufio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Growing up in Neverland was something that Harry was quite happy with. How will Hogwarts handle an eternal-youth Harry as he goes through his schooling with a Lost Boy mentality and a fellow by his side?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that was originally posted on my FFN account two years ago.   
> It's one of the first cross-over works that I wrote for Harry Potter that I really enjoyed the idea to, and I've decided I wanted to work on it again, so I'm moving it here to do just that.   
> I hope you enjoy it, despite my failure at keeping characters in character, as I'm sure will happen.

If you were to ask one Harry Potter how he'd come to be in Neverland rather than with the Dursleys at the age of eight, he wouldn't be able to give you a full answer, because in all honesty, he'd all but forgotten the existence of the Dursleys.

But Peter could tell the story with no problems - something that was rare in and of itself due to the nature of him, he rarely remembered a story unless it was important to something.

And so, when, on a bright morning that happened to be Harry's eleventh birthday - despite never growing up, he did still age, though he knew that due to Neverland's magic that it would stop before he was considered an adult over all - a letter appeared at the breakfast 'table' that the Lost Boys and Peter himself were currently occupying, everyone fell silent in surprise.

Harry, who had learned to read when he felt it was useful for something they were doing, looked at the envelope before he opened the letter.

Without a word, he looked up to Peter, then to Rufio - the latter was watching him with knowing eyes and a concerned grin.

The following conversation was hardly the most pleasant - Harry knew Peter was afraid that should the boy leave, he'd grow up and never be able to return, and he knew that the leader didn't want that.

But Harry hadn't expected Peter to brighten when Rufio offered the suggestion of someone going with Harry to the school - to Hogwarts.

And he definitely hadn't expected the leader of the Lost Boys to suggest Rufio go with him.

Harry gave Rufio a quick look before he spoke. "You're okay with that?"

Rufio smiled at the boy - scared as he was when he got there, he'd come a long way and was now a strong fighter - and gave a nod of acceptance.

* * *

"I hate this place," Harry said immediately with a wrinkled nose and a scowl as the two did their shopping for the school. 

Rufio gave him an amused look, but said nothing. He knew why Harry was so on edge and he didn't blame him.

Peter had seen them there and gave them their farewell with promises to see them as soon as was possible.

But when the first of September came around, the two boys didn't feel ready to face the entire school fiasco - sure they'd played catch up, worked their penmanship out so their writing was terrible, but they knew that there were going to be a lot of people, including adults.

And for a reason they didn't talk about, that set them on edge terribly so.

The two sat together in a compartment on the train, talking quietly as they both sat with the one school book they had yet to finish - it was a history text that Rufio said they might could use, and it had been quite informative to the point they had reached.

"What have we here? A couple of firsties off to themselves?"

Harry tensed up slightly, and Rufio's dark eyes narrowed as he looked to the doorway to see a pair of twins, both of them grinning kindly, if mischievously.

"Hi," Rufio said, voice closed off and wary.

Harry watched carefully as the twins reacted to the tone.

He saw them enter the compartment and close the door, sitting across from the two without a pause, but both held expressions of near-concern.

"I take it no one's checked on you," one of them started.

The other picked up with no trouble. "And that, darling firsties, is completely unacceptable."

Harry felt Rufio relax at the familiarity of what was going on and felt a smile of his own show up, albeit a small one.

These two acted just like the Twins in Neverland.

They spent a good bit of time talking with the two boys, exchanging names and settling into an easy conversation of pranks and jokes.

It set the two at ease to have the twins so calmly talking with them over such topics.

But once the door opened again, revealing someone with darker skin, but the same age as Harry, Rufio's eyes lit in worry. "Hi," he said, seeming surprised. "Can we help you?"

Dark eyes lingered on Rufio's face for a moment before a shrug. "May I join you?"

Rufio nodded, motioning the boy in.

The twins watched this in surprise.

Once the door to the compartment was closed, George spoke up.

"Why is it you greeted us with such unease, but you greet him with familiarity?"

Rufio glanced at him, ignoring Harry talking quietly to the new boy. "I have problems with trusting adults, or those older than myself by more than a year or two," he deadpanned. "Especially if they look like they'd be a threat to someone I care about,"

Harry patted Rufio's arm just then and spoke softly. "His name's Blaise, some of the olders ran him out of a compartment down the train,"

Rufio nodded, giving Blaise a kind smile. "We'll handle it," he promised.

* * *

By the time they arrived, they had gained three new friends - two older in the twins and one in their year in Blaise. 

The Sorting wasn't something Harry looked forward too. He stuck close to Rufio, letting the taller boy keep an arm thrown around his shoulders in comfort.

But it turned out it wasn't overly bad.

Rufio was sorted before Harry and Blaise, and gave a look to Harry when he saw the fear in green eyes.

It wasn't long until Rufio was sorted into Slytherin. He moved to take a seat towards the end of the table, away from the majority of the others and watched carefully until Harry was sorted.

Harry's hands were shaking slightly as he folded them in his lap, twisting his fingers together over and over again out of nervous habit.

But when, moments later, Slytherin was declared his house, he relaxed and almost darted over to sit with Rufio, who gave him an easy smile.

"Worry-wart," Rufio teased.

Blaise joined them as the last to be sorted, and the Italian gave the two a long look before he smiled.

The announcements from Dumbledore caught Harry's attention, and as soon as they were done and food appeared, Harry looked to Rufio. "Can we...?"

Rufio rolled his eyes. "We can, but we won't," he pointed out. "Peter would be most angry if we got ourselves killed before we visited home again,"

Of course, Harry deflated a bit at the first bit. But as soon as Rufio had finished the last bit, he saw green eyes widen and him nod in agreement before settling into eat.

"You two are rather odd," Blaise said in amusement, though his expression gave nothing away.

"Of course we are," Harry said happily.

Rufio gave him a long look before he looked to Blaise. "I suppose growing up the way we have caused that," he admitted.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

* * *

Dorms were something that Harry felt completely okay with, but he didn't like the looks he was getting from everyone else. 

Rufio ignored the looks easily and settled on Harry's bed, crosslegged with his back to the room. "Story?"

Harry gave him a look. "Peter isn't here to tell a story," he pointed out. "I don't know any!"

"I know one," Blaise offered softly from his bed on the other side of Rufio's.

Rufio grinned at him. "I'm glad you do, because it's gotten to be habit to do a story at least once a week before bed,"

Blaise didn't deign it with a response, instead moving to sit with the two on Harry's fourposter bed, immediately going into the story.

It didn't escape Harry's notice the other boys listened in as well instead of complaining, and as soon as he fell into the routine he was familiar with, he relaxed completely.

When Blaise had finished telling the story - a childhood one that Harry and Rufio hadn't heard before - he moved to his own bed with a bidden goodnight.

Rufio bid him a goodnight as well, moving to put Harry under the covers when he noticed that the raven haired youth was already asleep.

Rufio was the last to fall asleep, but Harry made sure he was the second awake, closely followed by Blaise.


End file.
